


Milk Stealer ft. Milk Ninja

by saturnstars



Category: Milk - Fandom, cows - Fandom, grass - Fandom, the milkies
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnstars/pseuds/saturnstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the epic story of milk stealer and milk ninja in the wonderful world of earth and they go on tour with boy george and culture club so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Stealer ft. Milk Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali/gifts).



> too epic for some people read at own risk

It was the end of May and The Milkies just released their first single. It was called All The Cows and it went a little something like yeah yeah love cows love cows cant get enough of that grass yeah yeah no matter what grass grass (cowbell in background along with do-op girls) grass grass grass grass grass all that grass grass grass too much milk from all that grass. and that was the end and it dropped and it was too amazing for every one and so many people just died from the anticipation of it and it wwas toooo extrodinary for this life and the milk stealer and the milk ninja became famous and rich. they ended up going on tour with boy george and the culture club in june and ill update u bitches on that.


End file.
